1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for producing mineral-containing water, either hot or cold, for drinking or cooking, which is to be provided on a water storage vessel, such as portable canteens, vacuum bottles, water pumps for dilution, pots, jugs, decanters and bottles.
2. Prior Art
Supply water supplied through water supply facilities usually contains various chemicals for the purpose of sterilization. Therefore, the supply water has a peculiar bad order, and also its taste is different from and inferior to that of natural water. Recently, various means for purifying supply water have been developed. For example, devices for producing mineral-containing water from supply water have been developed. These devices are mostly mounted on the faucet directly as filter, and they are comparatively large in scale. Among these devices are those which use chemicals or ceramic layers filter to cause chemical changes in the supply water so as to render the supply water to be of substantially the same composition as natural water.
However, the devices which are mounted on the faucet are large in scale and appearance. In addition, they are high in price. Further, they are uneconomical in that they wastefully produce excess and unnecessary mineral-containing water which is other than is necessary for, for instance, drinking, cooking.
There are stick-like portable tools for producing mineral-containing water. These tools, however, require the cumbersome acts of stirring water contained in cups or the like with them.